The Cartier Bracelet
by ludorado
Summary: Sehun tidak pantas untuk Luhan. Luhan tidak pantas untuk Sehun. Tetapi mereka saling mencintai dengan sangat kuat. Seberapa jauh mereka memperjuangkannya? Selama gelang cinta ini masih tersemat, maka selama itulah Sehun dan Luhan akan terus bersama. A very first HUNHAN fanfiction/genre full-sad/Read and review thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Seandainya dahulu tak seperti ini"_

 _"_ _Kita memang tidak seharusnya bersatu"_

 _HUNHAN FANFICTION_

 _****THE CARTIER BRACELET****_

 _by ludorado_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kata-kata tersebut terus saja terulang dibenaknya bagaikan efek _echo_ dari mikrofon. Tak pernah terlintas sama sekali dipikirannya dengan kejadian yang secepat ini bahkan untuk dicerna terlebih dahulu. Hawa dingin dari hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya tak dapat memberikan kejernihan untuk dirinya berpikir. Semua terlalu cepat. Terlalu membingungkan. Menyakitkan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengambil napas.

"S-sehun..."

Mata beningnya tak dapat mendefinisikan dengan hanya sekadar kata sedih. Ia hanya mampu menggunakan mata itu sebagai salah satu harapannya disaat seluruh bagian tubuhnya tak dapat diajak untuk sinkron dengan otaknya.

"Maafkan aku."

Menunduk. Mata bening jernih sarat akan penderitaan milik seseorang dihadapannya hanya akan mampu menggoyahkan pertahanannya. Ia tetap memilih untuk menunduk.

"Sehun-ah kita..."

"KUBILANG KITA SUDAH BERAKHIR! APA ITU MASIH KURANG JELAS!"

Bagaikan belati yang menusuk tidak hanya dihatinya. Perkataan tersebut benar-benar merusak jiwanya. Perlahan walaupun sangatlah berat dan tak bertenaga, ia meraih tangan putih seseorang didepannya yang mana malah ditepis oleh kasar. Orang tersebut mundur satu langkah kebelakang disertai oleh hembusan nafas kasar akan dadanya yang sesak.

"Luhan... kita memang tidak seharusnya bersatu."

* * *

 _6 bulan sebelumnya..._

"Kau sungguh akan kembali? Maksudku... kembali ke rumahmu? Ke China?"

"Yah memang sudah seharusnya aku kembali, bukan?"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Janganlah bodoh. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi."

Dengan langkahnya yang ringan, ia membawa tubuhnya ke sang kekasih yang sedang asyik menonton televisi. Menidurkan kepalanya di paha sang kekasih dan ia berucap...

"Kita masih bisa bertelepon, skype, dan bertukar pesan. Kita masih bisa dan akan selalu bisa. Bukannya begitu?"

"Bagaimana bila kau ingkar? Lupa?"

"Kau bisa mencari kekasih yang lain."

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sehun, kau hanya milikku. Luhan. Lu-Han."

"Dan kau hanya milik Oh Sehun. Se-Hun."

Dan mereka lupa akan fakta tentang berhati-hati saat berucap. Sehingga pada akhirnya hanya merekalah yang menyesalinya. Penyesalan yang datang pada akhir memang benar-benar sebuah kutukan yang tak terbantahkan.

* * *

Memasukki universitas yang sama dijurusan yang sama membuat mereka memiliki waktu bersama sepanjang harinya. Sehun dan Luhan. Pasangan sesama jenis yang terikat tanpa kesengajaan. Memiliki banyak sekali pandangan negatif dari masyarakat daripada pandangan yang positif. Meskipun begitu, mereka seakan tak pernah peduli dan tak akan mau peduli.

Luhan, seorang kapten tim klub sepak bola di kampusnya. Disegani oleh banyak dosen dan menjadi ikon untuk kesuksesan universitasnya. Namanya begitu bersinar dan hampir seluruh orang disana mengenalnya. Tetapi tidak untuk satu orang yang bersumpah demi hidup dan matinya akan membuat Luhan sengsara.

Sehun. Oh Sehun, Lelaki yang berencana akan membuat hidup Luhan sengsara. Anggota klub dance di kampusnya yang kelewat tampan dan membawa aura idola. Predikat "vampir" karena perawakannya yang sempurna sudah tertempel dengan jelas di dirinya. Seluruh wanita disana tergila-gila padanya.

Sehun sangat ingin memasukki klub sepak bola sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya di kampus tersebut. Sehun bahkan sudah giat berlatih tanpa kenal lelah dari malam hingga malamnya lagi. Tahapan demi tahapan seleksi sudah ia lalui dan selama itu selalu berjalan mulus.

Tetapi tidak untuk tahapan seleksi di akhir. Juri memberikan alasan yang irrasional dan sangat menjengkelkan yang mana tidak pernah terbesit sama sekali dipikirannya.

"Kau tidak mempunyai aura bintang sepak bola. Postur tubuhmu terlalu tinggi. Kau terlalu tampan. Struktur tulangmu tidak cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai pemain sepak bola. Kau lebih layak menjadi seorang model atau kalau bisa jadilah artis."

Dan dia hampir saja akan mengumpat pria tua itu tepat didepan mukanya jikalau dia tidak melihat pria tua itu sedang menoleh ke seseorang yang berdiri sejajar tak jauh dengan dirinya.

"Luhan... selamat kau yang terakhir lolos seleksi."

Dan hal itu sukses membuat keduanya menganga lebar.

* * *

"Serius kau akan berpindah haluan?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat ingin mencoba dan kalau aku diterima maka aku akan meninggalkan klub ini."

"Tapi... wow Luhan! Itu klub dance. Kau...?"

"Apa aku tidak cocok?"

"Bukan! Kau sangat cocok. Tetapi apa kau memang bisa menari?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tunjukkan."

Luhan yang merasa tertantang oleh ucapan teman se-klubnya akhirnya mencoba untuk menunjukkan penampilan perdananya. Mulai dari gerakan _bodywave, armwave_ hingga gerakan dasar lainnya semua telah ia tunjukkan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Yeah... kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba."

.

.

END/TBC?

MY VERY FIRST HUNHAN FANFICTION

Genre direncakan akan dibuat sad-angst buat baper sebaper bapernya hunhan shipper/?

Kalo ada yang review berarti lanjut kalo nggak ada yang review juga tetep lanjut/?


	2. Chapter 2: Bubble Tea

_*Chapter sebelumnya*_

 _"_ _Serius kau akan berpindah haluan?"_

 _"_ _Tentu. Aku sangat ingin mencoba dan kalau aku diterima maka aku akan meninggalkan klub ini."_

 _"_ _Tapi... wow Luhan! Itu klub dance. Kau...?"_

 _"_ _Apa aku tidak cocok?"_

 _"_ _Bukan! Kau sangat cocok. Tetapi apa kau memang bisa menari?"_

 _"_ _Kau meragukanku?"_

 _"_ _Tunjukkan."_

 _Luhan yang merasa tertantang oleh ucapan teman se-klubnya akhirnya mencoba untuk menunjukkan penampilan perdananya. Mulai dari gerakan bodywave, armwave hingga gerakan dasar lainnya semua telah ia tunjukkan._

 _"_ _Bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Yeah... kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba."_

* * *

 _"_ _Seandainya dahulu tak seperti ini"_

 _"_ _Kita memang tidak seharusnya bersatu"_

 _HUNHAN FANFICTION_

 _****_ _ **THE CARTIER BRACELET**_ _****_

 _by ludorado_

 _._

 _._

Menendang. Menendang dan menendang lagi. Sehun tak khayalnya bagaikan pemuda penuh ambisi dan obsesi. Semenjak keputusan dari pria tua itu terlontar, ia berlatih seperti orang kesetanan. Setiap hari ia merenungkan diri akan apa yang telah ia perbuat sebelumnya dan dia akan merasa bahwa semuanya tidak ada kesalahan. Sehun telah berlatih sebaik mungkin.

Pikiran itu terus mengganjalnya. Luhan, si pria yang bahkan tak layak untuk disebut pria itu telah menghancurkan impiannya. Sehun tetap akan berfikir jika Luhan menggunakan taktik busuk. Ya, Sehun yakin benar akan hal itu.

Merasa terlalu lama berkecamuk dengan batinnya sendiri, ia menendang bola lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya. Berharap ada pria tua itu muncul dan melihatnya lalu mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyesal tidak meloloskannya. Tapi yang justru didengarnya adalah...

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuat gol jika seperti itu"

Si Luhan keparat bintang sepak bola kebanggan kampus.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang mendapati Luhan tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil sesekali tersenyum yang mana malah ingin membuat Sehun ingin menonjoknya.

Luhan berpakaian tampak tidak seperti ingin berlatih tetapi seperti habis mengikuti... kontes? Aura idola seketika menebar pada seluruh tubuh Luhan membuatnya bercahaya bagaikan kilauan bintang. Sehun terpesona padanya. Walaupun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tertarik ke dunia nyata bahwa Luhan adalah si bajingan yang telah merebut impiannya.

"Kau mengayunkan kakimu terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar..."

"Aku tak butuh ajaranmu."

Sehun segera memotong pembicarannya saat Luhan telah berdiri tegap didepannya. Kedua insan itu saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya Luhan tersenyum menawan menampilkan mata rusa beningnya yang berkilau dan indah juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku memang bukan gurumu..."

Lalu ia berlari kecil mengambil bola yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan menendangnya lurus menuju gawang. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah menampilkan senyum remehnya.

"Aku memang bukan gurumu tapi... kita bisa jadi teman baik bukan?"

Hancur sudah _mood_ Sehun untuk berlatih. Si pendek itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel bukan main. Dengan langkahnya yang cepat ia meraih tas latihannya lalu berjalan keluar lapangan. Luhan yang melihatnya pun hanya mampu terdiam menatap langkahnya sambil tersenyum prihatin.

* * *

"Luhan!"

"Oh hai Xiumin!"

Luhan menampilkan senyumnya yang kelewat manis hingga membuat semua orang menjadi diabetes seketika.

"Lama tak bertemu"

Berhigh-five dan berpelukan ala sahabat karib yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Memang itu kenyataannya.

"Duduklah."

Luhan mempersilahkan ia duduk lalu memberitahu Xiumin agar memesan apa yang dia mau di café tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kau menjadi bintang atlet di kampus."

Goda Xiumin sambil memainkan alisnya yang mana langsung membuat Luhan tersipu malu dan tertawa manis. Seperti menggoda gadis perawan yang lugu dan mudah terpengaruh. Xiumin tertawa dalam hati.

"Memang. Aku terlalu bersinar sampai-sampai seluruh orang memandangku."

Luhan mengakuinya dengan percaya diri yang kelewat batas tapi dalam sekejap dia mengingat tentang kejadian sebelumnya di lapangan. Membuat senyumnya sedikit luntur dan menunduk dengan samar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu lagi khawatir tentang kau yang diirikan oleh seseorang."

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya. Pernyataan yang membuat sudut hatinya berkedut keras. Dengan memasang tampang pura-pura bingung bercampur dengan perasaan tak menentu didalam hatinya ia bertanya..

"Memang siapa yang iri padaku?"

"Dulu waktu kau sekolah. Kau pasti ingat dengan Jaehyung yang ingin mencideraimu. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau sekarang kau juga diirikan oleh seseorang. Walaupun bukan masalah besar, _sih._ "

Xiumin tanpa sadar berceloteh panjang lebar membuat Luhan hilang dalam pemikirannya yang kalut. Tak lama ia terkekeh perlahan menyadari Xiumin yang berubah.

"Wah.. wah.. pergi ke Cina membuatmu pandai berbicara sekarang?"

"Mungkin. _Thanks to you, man._ "

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih saja. _Just it."_

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama dan saling memukul pelan untuk hanya sekedar bercanda.

"Jadi.. kapan kau akan pindah ke kampusku?"

"Sesegera mungkin. Dokumennya masih butuh proses yang panjang untuk finalisasi."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu bergabung dengan tim kami."

"Jadi, kau mengharapkanku hanya demi aku memasukki tim bola kebanggaanmu?"

"Hm. Bisa dibilang begitu."

Lalu mereka terkekeh dengan ucapannya masing-masing. Menghabiskan senja dengan saling mengobrol hangat tentang perjalanan bagaimana hidup mereka yang terpisah selama beberapa bulan. Kadang Xiumin juga mencoba menertawakan lelucon garing Luhan. Atau Xiumin yang benar-benar tertawa karena Luhan tidak sengaja tersedak _bubble tea_ saat berbicara. Semuanya terasa begitu hangat dan membuat kerinduan terbalas dengan canda dan tawa.

Setelah berperang dengan mengeluarkan bubble yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Luhan mencoba meraih oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena nafasnya hampir saja tidak ada. Dia mengendus pelan melihat Xiumin yang tertawa dikala dirinya berjuang melawan _bubble_.

"Puas kau melihatku menderita? Tidak membantu malah tertawa gila."

Xiumin terkekeh pelan selanjutnya lalu berusaha meredam tawa yang masih ingin bergejolak keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi ia menahannya dengan baik karena melihat Luhan yang benar-benar kesal bukanlah kemauannya.

"Tidak-tidak. Oke aku minta maaf Lu. Wajahmu tadi terlihat lucu seperti ikan hasil pancingan."

"Kau mengataiku seperti ikan?"

"Mungkin ikan duyung yang lebih tepat."

"Maksudmu putri duyung? _A mermaid?_ "

"Kau ingin mengakuinya?"

Sontak Luhan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya terlihat begitu _ilfeel._ Lalu ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Merasa pembicaraan ini jauh lebih tolol dengan membahas ikan apalagi putri duyung.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat pintu café terbuka dengan bunyi gemerincing tanda adanya pelanggan yang masuk. Namun hatinya berdetak kencang tak karuan dan tubuhnya membeku seketika. Seketika Luhan memaki dirinya yang tidak beres seperti ini. Seperti aliran darah yang tersumbat misalnya.

Itu hanya seseorang dan Luhan menjadi salah tingkah ketika orang itu juga secara tidak sengaja menatap tepat pada matanya. Kedua insan itu saling berpandangan lama menghantarkan aliran aneh pada tubuh Luhan. Sampai-sampai Luhan tidak sadar bahwa Xiumin tengah melambaikan tangan daritadi didepan mukanya. Luhan dengan cepat mengerjap memutuskan kontak mata lalu beralih fokus menatap Xiumin.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari dia?

"Apa?"

"Pria itu. Yang berbadan tinggi seksi."

Luhan seketika kikuk dan tersenyum aneh. Menormalkan debaran jantungnya yang masih berdetak tak karuan. Sial. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dengan hanya melihat saja memberikan efek seperti ini.

Luhan mencoba melirik sebentar ke objek semula tetapi objeknya sudah menghilang. Membuat dia sedikit bernafas lega dan seketika darahnya mulai terasa mengalir lagi.

"Itu Sehun. Mahasiswa di kampusku."

"Lalu?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang."

Dengan seenak kemauannya, dia menggeret Xiumin pergi dari café tersebut. Bahkan aroma Sehun masih menguar di dekat pintu masuk membuat ia tersenyum manis dan agak merona hanya karena dapat merasakan aroma khas Sehun.

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan tungkainya yang panjang ke ruang latihan dance. Niatnya tadi dia ingin membeli _bubble tea_ untuk mengusir kebosanannya dengan Jongin saat selesai dari berlatih. Tapi yang dia dapat malah tangan kosong dan hembusan nafas marah.

"Sehun-ah! Mana bub… eh kau tidak jadi membelinya?"

"Beli di tempat lain. Atau kau beli sendiri. Aku pulang duluan."

Dengan tergesa ia meraih tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bingung kenapa. Tapi tak lama Jongin masa bodoh akan hal tersebut.

Sehun ingin pulang secepatnya namun dia melewati kedai _bubble tea_ sialan itu lagi. Dia sudah meyakinkan diri untuk tidak masuk kesana tapi dengan tidak tau malunya dia sangat haus dan ingin membeli minuman itu untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia akhirnya mengalah pasrah dan memilih untuk memasukki dan membeli satu minuman lalu keluar secepatnya.

Rasa coklat memang menjadi favoritnya selama ini. Dia tidak pernah menggantinya dengan rasa yang lain. Karena hanya rasa itulah yang cocok di lidahnya. Sambil menunggu pesanan, dia memainkan ponselnya hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Disaat pesanannya sudah disajikan, bunyi gemerincing terdengar. Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu, dia masih fokus terhadap ponselnya sampai suatu suara terdengar familiar.

"Satu _bubble tea_ rasa taro, _please._ "

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya dengan sigap lalu membulatkan mata saat mengetahuinya. Si sialan itu lagi. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Lagi? Membeli lagi? Kira-kira kata itulah yang berkecamuk di pikiran buntu seorang Oh Sehun.

Namun orang tersebut seolah tidak menyadari kehadirannya sampai pesanannya diantarkan. Bahkan sampai Sehun tidak sadar telah menghabiskan minumannya dengan cepat.

Melihat Luhan keluar dari café menarik perhatian Sehun. Ia ingin mengikuti Luhan sampai rumahnya namun pemikiran bodoh itu cepat-cepat ia hapus dari otaknya. _Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun!_

Tapi rasa penasarannya begitu besar sehingga Sehun mampu menghilangkan pemikiran bodohnya tadi. Ia berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang dengan santai menunggu kedatangan bus di halte.

Begitu bus yang dinanti telah sampai didepan mata. Sehun segera mengikuti Luhan masuk kedalamnya. Dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun langsung duduk di sebelah kursinya.

Luhan tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Ia tidak memperdulikan siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya dan tetap memandang lurus kesamping jendela. Namun aroma ini, bau ini terasa begitu familiar mengganggu indra penciumannya. Dia mengendus sesaat lalu terkejut setelah mengetahuinya. _Jangan bilang dia ada disampingku!_

Ia menolehkan cepat kepalanya ke samping dan segera membulatkan matanya menemukan fakta yang begitu mengejutkan terpampang didepan matanya sendiri.

Sehun juga menoleh ke arahnya dan bertemu tatap dengannya. Membawanya hanyut dalam pandangan mata itu sekilas. Namun segera ditepisnya tentang perasaan yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin.

"S-s-sehun?"

Busnya perlahan berjalan melambat lalu kemudian berhenti. Sehun segera melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Luhan lalu berjalan keluar bus. Tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang masih mematung menatapnya.

Bus lalu berjalan kembali setelah menurunkan penumpang. Sehun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Dia mengambil nafas sebentar dengan duduk di kursi halte.

Entah karena apa nafasnya tercekat dan pandangannya tiba-tiba memburam berkabut karena tertahan air mata. Sialan. Kenapa ada air mata disaat seperti ini. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya mencegah agar lelehan tersebut tidak turun. Berhasil.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memandang layarnya lama. Sehun menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan tersenyum lirih kala mengingatnya. Mengusap layar ponselnya sayang seolah dia merindukan benda itu. Memang dia merindukan, tapi pada objek yang menjadi _lockscreen_ -nya.

"Aku melihatmu, sayang."

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Maaf banget ini lewat dari ngaret updatenya. Tapi ga pada nungguin juga kan? Maklum ini ff abal, berkutu dan bosenin jadi ngapain ditunggu ;) *curhat alay mode on

Yasudah biarkan saja lah yang penting update. Ini mau dilanjut kaga? Yang mau review dikit aja leh ugha lah.

Btw ini makasih loh ada tanggapannya ya walaupun cuma dikit sih tapi SUJUD SYUKUR GUE SENENG BANGET *tebar selca/?

Gak nyangka ff abal kaya gini juga ada yang ngereview yaoloh. Okelah no bacot kepanjangan cuss ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang dimaksud Sehun disitu?

Gue juga belom tau jadi jangan tanya gue bhak xD pokoknya intinya itu ada kaitannya sama Luhan/?

Halah tauk dah gue ngomong apaan pasti kaga ditanggepin. Review aja yang penting oke bebih :))

 **Special Big Thanks to:**

 **Arifahohse** **| bambii | fifioluluge | Menglupi**


End file.
